She Will Be Mine
by Cant Change Destiny
Summary: A One-Shot on Travis And Katie. Romance. Katie realizes her feelings for Travis, while he has liked her all along. There may be a sequel. Feel free to comment.


**She Will Be Mine**__

_Hey Guys! I was reading some stories these past few days and got very interested with the pairing of Travis and Katie. I decided to write a one-shot about them. I love them, and they are really cute together. So here goes! Hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to comment and flames are allowed. _

**Katie's Point Of View:**

So, The Stoll's decided to pull yet another practical (well, not really, they're jokes are random, even my granddad's attempt's to seem funny were more entertaining) joke on my cabin. How many times do I have to keep telling them to stop? It's like my cabin is the only place they can pull jokes on. Every single day I wake up to find that they had pulled a prank on us. Today was no different. Actually, today was worse, A lot worse. I mean, all their jokes are annoying and are not at all exciting for us. One day, they had put a herd or rather, a whole farm of Rabbits inside our cabin. I remember it was Easter, I think. But I think the topped that today. I woke up with a cow staring at me. I was frightened. I got out of bed to discover that not only were there one, but the whole freaking cabin was filled with them. Ones on top of each other, it was almost like they were doing so acrobatic exercises. I started screaming. It was then that I noticed my sisters and brothers already waken up, screeching on the top of their lungs as well.

"Katie! Help Us! How did these big fat cows get in here in the first place?" My sister, Violet said.

As head counsellor of the Demeter cabin, they always went to me for help. And I always knew the answers (I don't want to seem. show of like). This time I didn't know though. I ran out of the cabin, careful to make sure I didn't step or trod on any of the cows, or their tails. I pushed open the door, to see the whole freaking camp outside. They were laughing hysterically. I was mad, really mad.

"Chiron! What the Heck is going on" I screamed at the head counsellor of the entire camp.

"Sorry dear Katie, But the camp needed something funny to start the day" He said between giggles "But don't worry. I promise The Stoll's will be punished and this will not happen again"

"It better" I said between angry starts at Travis.

The campers were beginning to leave. I carefully made my way to my cabin, opening the door wide, which enabled my cabin mates to use the broomsticks they had in their hands to shoo the cows away. I was beginning to leave when Travis grabbed my hand.

"Let go of my Travis! What the hell were you thinking with the cows?" I exclaimed angrily and furiously.

"I'm sorry Katy. Just here me out! It was not my idea!" He said, calmly

"Stop lying Travis, you're not making anything better by putting all the blame on your brother!" I whispered. I was calmer know. I was staring at Travis. His eyes made me melt, literally. He looked good. I never thought about it. But he looked really hot, with his voice of conviction and his very kissable lips. Wait what? Travis was my eternal enemy. I can't like him! I looked away quickly.

**Travis's Point Of View**

"Stop lying Travis, you're not making anything better by putting all the blame on your brother!" she said. Her voice had been reduced to a whisper. I started at her, intently. She looked good, Beautiful, at that. I have always noticed. Every single joke I made on her was to catch her attention. But it never worked, never. She hates everything I do. Of course, I had made her cabin terrible. But I was just trying to make her notice me. I wanted to hug her, to kiss her, but knew it would never happen. I thought back to the time she came to camp. Everyone was looking at her. At first they thought she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but I was sure she surpassed that beauty (no offence to Aphrodite, maybe I prefer more natural looking girls).At the time I first met her, I had already begin pulling pranks on people. I never used to prank the Demeter cabin, but when SHE came I was enraptured by her. I had to pull pranks on her. One reason was that because she would notice me. And the second reason was because I would be able to see more of her. I became addicted. She was my drug. Every time I look at her, I dream. I mean it. Every night I think about her. Not the Aphrodite girls that flirt with me every single second, but her. Katie.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the first few weeks after the summer semester. Of course, year rounder campers like me don't worry about that. I was about 9 then. It was a normal morning, everyone on the cafeteria table, giving food to the gods and eating the remains. Then everyone turned around when Chiron came with a new, young girl around the same age of me by his side. From that moment I knew I liked her. We had got in to many fights and arguments, but I still like her. Love her. _

_-End of Flashback-_

She was still staring at me. But she quickly turned away after. I stepped out of the trance.

**Katie's Point Of View**

After I turned away, I got back to my senses. I hate Travis Stoll, I hate Travis Stoll, I hate Travis Stoll! I kept saying in my head. I turned back to see him looking at me intently.

"Go away Travis." I yelled

He seemed sad, but listened to me and slowly backed away, before turning around and running out towards the sword arena had I been too hard on him? Well, he deserved it for all he did to my cabin. I forgot about him, and went to the archery field. He better not tries and pranks us again. A part of me was still angry at him, but the other was filled with longing. It was an emotion I never experienced before. Was I falling for Travis? I Hope not. I don't want to go into another relationship so quickly. Uh. I sighed and continued to the archery lesson.

**Travis's Point Of View**

She told me to go away. I didn't want to, but if I disrespected her she would get even more angry than normal. I went to the only place I can think, the sandy beach. She was mine. She probably has not even noticed it yet, but she will be mine. I wanted her, and she would be mine. No matter what happens, I will always be there. It may never happen, but I'll try my best, even if she hates me.

She Will Be Mine.

_That's It Guys! Did you like it or Hate it? Feel free to comment it was fun writing this, so yeah I'm sorry for the slight lack of romance. _


End file.
